


Beautiful Things Have Dents and Scratches Too

by A_New_World_To_Be_Won



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, i dont know why i wrote this, its at a bar, there are like 3 characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_New_World_To_Be_Won/pseuds/A_New_World_To_Be_Won
Summary: Grantaire has always admired Enjolras- a golden god, too beautiful for him. Enjolras wishes things were different.ORI was bored and I wrote this I apologize if it sucks





	Beautiful Things Have Dents and Scratches Too

and courfeyrac is standing at the bar and ordering you another drink and you wish you were anywhere, anywhere but here. you know you shouldn’t drink anymore, you know, _you know,_ but you need this now more than ever because apollo with his golden curls and eyes like the sun is kissing someone, someone who isn’t you, and all you want to do is die and

now courfeyrac is bringing the drink and you take it gratefully, the cold of the glass feeling so good against your hands and courfeyrac knows how you feel and sits with you, saying comforting words. he means well, but you can't take your eyes off of your apollo, _your_ apollo, with someone else.

it’s not fair

you love him, you love him so much, and you know he hates you, how could he not when you challenge everything he fights for, mocking his ideals and beliefs he holds dear, but if he’s arguing with you his attention is on you and only you and those eyes are focused on you and only you and that’s all you want, all you ever wanted.

 

***

 

the man won’t stop kissing you and you hate it you hate it you hate it but you can’t stop because he looks like the cynic in the corner, all black curls and dark flashing eyes and when you kiss him you can pretend it’s someone else even though you know that he will never love someone who argues with him each and every day, and it’s not your fault that you say things you don’t mean when you’re angry.

he’s in a booth with courfeyrac and he raises a drink to his lips, _those lips,_ and you kiss the man in front of you again because you can close your eyes and pretend it is someone else.

 

***

 

the kisses are getting more and more passionate and you hate it you hate it you hate it but you can’t look away because the man reminds you of you with his dark hair and brooding eyes and you can imagine that it _is_ you, that you’re just a disinterested third party watching with nothing else to do but when your golden god grabs the man’s hair you remember that it isn’t you.

it’s you

but new and improved, flaws erased, flaws that ensure that this man can never love you. you need to leave now, right now, and so you do, holding onto a chair for balance as you hobble outside to the night cursing yourself and everything that has led to this moment as you go.

 

***

 

he’s gone and you pull away, ignoring the hurt of the man before you, you don’t even know his _name,_ how could you have kissed him, there is only one who you could love, only one whose hand you would take, who you would follow into the dark.

he leaves and you go too, out into the night where you hear his footsteps and your vision blurs just for a second but no, this is important, you have to do this

and there he is, leaning against the side of the bar, staring at nothing and everything. so beautiful but so broken

 

***

 

he is standing with you, it’s an unusual feeling, you always stand with him, (though he may not always see it), but you look at him and he looks like an angel under the light of the moon, regal profile illuminated at the edges and he’s glowing, he always glows.

so beautiful, but if you look beneath the surface he’s broken too, broken like you and

he turns to look at you, blue eyes into brown and you’re drowning and you can’t look away and when he kisses you you melt and it’s just

 

***

 

perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to take this down soon because it's really bad, but I hope that you enjoyed it anyway! The title is from a poem I found online, and I absolutely love that quote so much.


End file.
